undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth (Eden Rising)
Gareth, formerly known as Red Hood, is a major antagonist from Eden Rising. He is introduced as The General's loyal lieutenant, but it was later shown that he is not as loyal as he lets off. Gareth is a wildcard and an opportunist who isn't afraid to switch sides often, leeching onto powerful figures in this post-apocalyptic world like The General, Father Warden, and finally Tom Snyder to keep himself alive. History Pre-series Nothing is known about his past except for the fact that he was a prisoner at the same prison as Declan, and was one of the prisoners that immediately joined The General upon the tyrant's break-in to search for new recruits for his personal army. Gareth shows immediate loyalty to the man. Season 1 Gareth is introduced as a mysterious figure in a red hooded sweater, making a scene at a local family restaurant in Glenley, Kentucky. The police bring him in as he is unfamiliar, and they question how he got into the gates. Calling him "Red Hood", he is isn't very helpful to their investigation and refuses to talk much. They discover that he cut a hole in the fence surrounding the town and some zombies have gotten in from the outside. His allegiance is said to be of a tyrant calling himself The General. Later, it is discovered that Gareth has murdered five citizens of the town, planning to have them turn to zombies. He mocks the town's ignorance of what's outside and when Gwen, a diplomat from the metropolis New Venice arrives in town, he tells her that this was all a plot to bring her there so they can burn the town down and kill all of the "hillbillies" that live there, along with her. The fall of Glenley is said to only be a warm-up, with Gwen dying there so that they can bring down New Venice. He shows disgust at the ways of civilization. When The General and his Jugulators arrive and start slaughtering the people of Glenley, Gareth is freed from the police station. Gareth shows up multiple times throughout the season. When The General captures the group, Gareth is there to torture those he can, taking great pleasure in it. Gareth shows his true colors and loyalty when The General's regime starts to crumble and all hell breaks loose, by abandoning The General in his time of need. Gareth takes Tom hostage and uses a large rock to push him into a body of water as revenge for his interrogation and being held hostage at Glenley in the first episodes of the arc. Thinking Tom is dead, Gareth gleefully escapes into the forest. Season 2 Near the start of the season, Gareth ran into Kelvin while in the forest. The two engaged in a scuffle. Later, both are brought to the community created by the Last Chance Society. Four months later, both have cemented their place here and have come to peace with each other's presence. While Kelvin is a sheriff, Gareth acts as a loyal confidante to John Smith, but in reality he is a spy for Father Warden, who is organizing a coup to take over leadership of the community. Warden has manipulated Gareth into beleiving he is the second coming of Jesus Christ and that listening to his every word will award Gareth redemption and a spot in Heaven. Gareth is constantly manipulated by Warden throughout the season into thinking he will find redemption, resulting in Gareth realize the truth and try to find redemption in his own way. Gareth is tasked with killing John Smith's child Adam, but in reality he has Ivy put the baby in hiding. In anger and desperation, he listened to Warden's final command to kill the baby's mother, John's lover Libby, who he strangles to death in a the monastery's church. Gareth eventually helps all of Tom's group survive, putting aside his differences with them, and boards the plane to Eden with them. Even after the redemptive journey he went through, Gareth shows off a slimy side again in the final scene of Season 2 as he uses what his teacher Father Warden taught him; the power of manipulation. He pits Tom and Leigh against each other, revealing to Tom he assisted Leigh in her operations to take down the airport and says that she killed Sidney, while telling Leigh that Tom somehow has figured out what she's done. As the two lock eyes and wonder about the other, Gareth smiles in satisfaction. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Numerous counts of unnamed people *Libby *Mal (before reanimation) Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters